Song's of the Heart
by F.Roy Dean Shlippe
Summary: AU set in medieval times -The Kommissar is half Veela and unknowingly forms a soul bond with a lord's daughter during a performance one night. In a time where the monarchy and the clergy persecute creatures, it's a bad time to find your soul mate. (Kommissar/Beca)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – All characters are not mine and belong to creators of pitch perfect. The Veela belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just playing around with them for my own twisted fun. Also I may have borrowed concepts from Star Trek too in the interest of full disclosure

-Page Break-

Chapter 1

 _The_ _ **Veela**_ _are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans, usually tall and blond in appearance. Their looks and especially their song is magically seductive to almost all beings, particularly males, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. Veela have a strong affinity to music and use song as both a lure and as a way to find their life partners, much like their distant cousins the sirens. The Veela are capable of low range telepathy and can supress their powers to go relatively unnoticed within the human populace._

 _Veelas are monogamous and will only take one partner throughout their lifetime, much like swans. Upon meeting their life partner Veelas will soul bond with them, this is a low level psychic link, which sustains the pair. If a bond mate is absent or dead the psychic link causes great suffering for the remaining partner. This will eventually lead to the death of the other bond mate. In cases of the abrupt and/or violent death of a bond mate this is usually nearly instantaneous for the other half. Veela are capable of bonding and breeding with humans, the results of which are half Veela. Half-breeds have diminished powers but still operate as a Veela, including the ability to soul bond._

\- Sir Edmund Froist, On the Categorization of Non Human Creatures

The traveling performers, Durian Song Maesters (DSM) were temporarily camped on the peak of a grassy knoll on a bright sunny afternoon. They were resting before their entrance into the city later that day. The group was loosely spread out across the campsite, checking their instruments, practicing new material or chatting amongst themselves. Their horses were calmly grazing nearby the carts and carriages. The exception to this communal atmosphere was the group's leader.

Erste Sänger (First singer) Mina was seated at the foot of a tree some distance away from the group. She looked radiant in the dappled sunlight. Mina looked like a meditating angel resting on top of the hill.

Her eyes were closed and her face looked as if she was in deep thought. The warm afternoon breeze lifted her blond hair, gently playing with the luminescent tresses. As the minutes passed there was a diminishing sensation, as her hair darkened slightly and lost some of its more unearthly luster. Mina's bright skin dimmed and the slight aura around her became less.

 _She was looking deep into her mind, finding all the walls and safeguards she had prepared, checking them for any sign of weakness. Finding them to be undamaged, she started pulling all the silvery light in her mind, all which made her Veela, behind the walls she had built._

 _Once this was done, she reinforced the barriers and doubles the locks between that part of her, until all awareness of the other part of herself disappeared._

 _As she finished she couldn't help but feel a faint sense of hope that someday she could find someone she could truly share herself with. Her true bondmate, so that she could tear down all the walls until nothing ever needed to be hidden again._

 _But for now to keep herself safe from the attentions of the church, she has sealed her Veela self off as completely as she can and she felt –_

 _Nothing._

She slowly breathed out as she opened her eyes with a grimace. Her face had a somewhat pinched look about her as if she was uncomfortable in her own skin.

Footsteps approached from behind her and she looked around with a slight frown. Pieter, her second singer, was walking towards her.

"All done?" he asked curiously

Mina grimaced again and stood up dusting herself off

"Ja, everything is repressed. It is all locked up tightly behind the mental wards. There wont be any slips mid performance like in Amarian." Mina grumbled

Pieter chuckled

"Leibling, Amarian was not a major problem for DSM. We just had more than our usual male stalkers after you. It's not your fault it slipped through. You had repressed for too long that time. You know you cannot hold back your heritage indefinitely." Pieter calmly placated her.

"It was too risky" Mina scowled "The Papacy could have discovered us so easily. I put us all in danger that night. All my mental walls were strengthened after that, but I still worry about it happening again. I will not risk the lives of DSM just to sing with a fraction of my full capabilities. The telepathy is shut down away too. There are rumors the Church is using sniffers to find non-humans." Mina finished with a worried frown

Pieter put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It is a long tour this time, since the town is so large. Promise me you'll leave at some point and open yourself back up. I know it hurts you to repress yourself for more than a few days. Take a morning and go up in the hills to sing and be free. It will do you a world of good and you never know, the right person might here it" He finished with a suggestive smile

Mina looked down

"Is there any point?" she asked bleakly "Most Veelas have already been drawn to their soul mates by this age. Perhaps I'm just a defective half breed" she sighed

Pieter shook her shoulder slightly

"Never give up Leibling," He said in a fierce voce "There's someone out there for you. You just haven't met them yet"

Mina looked up at him with a weak smile

"Ja, It just feels like sometime I'll always be alone. Sorry for being such a morose friend. Its just the repression getting to me"

She mustered a better smile

"Shall we get the group moving? We still need to make it into town to set up for tonight's performance." She said while moving out from under the tree

Pieter casually threw his arm round her shoulder

"What we do without you to organize us" he joked

"Slack off in the grass or spend all your time serenading beautiful women?" she shot back

Pieter cracked up laughing

"Ahh you wound me, I wouldn't spend ALL my time serenading. I would spend a good bit of time bedding my conquests" her replied with a comical eyebrow wiggle

Mina pushed him away with a giggle

"Ja, well I could start a revolt with my serenading" She replied sarcastically

Pieter hugged her round the shoulders again

"Well DSM is happy to have a beautiful half Veela with them, to entertain all the masses and make us plenty of money you understand" He said jokingly

Mina leaned her head on his shoulder

"Danka" she said quietly

The two of them slowly started to stroll back towards the rest of the group side by side.

Authors Note: Thanks you for reading and I hope you liked the new story idea. It has a fully fleshed out plot and I hope to update regularly. Any feedback welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the slow update. I have been offered a job overseas and It's been crazy trying to get everything ready for the move. Long story short I will be trying to finish of both of my stories this week before I leave. Sadly it may lack in detail and be rushed (will have errors) since I'm trying to complete something I originally had more detailed plans and notes for. So apologies for it but I hope you enjoy what I can give at the moment anyways since I will be on hiatus for at the least 4 months if not indefinitely.

Chapter 2

Beca was looking out the window and smiling, as her maids tightened her corset strings that evening. The sunset painted beautiful shades across the sky turning the clouds into works of art. She was toying with some notes of music in her head, trying to capture the essence of the beauty of sunsets into her composition. Shaking her head slightly she resolved to practice and tease it out further on her pianoforte tomorrow she mused.

Her maids jerked her back to reality as they yanked back tightly on the strings

"Chloe, that is too tight" she breathlessly protested

Her redheaded maid smiled angelically

"But miss, it shows your figure very well this way" Chloe replied with a smile

"Just loosen in slightly it slightly and have Amy bring the Brocade dress," Beca ordered with a smile "It's not as If father has arranged yet another suitor for tonight. I have no one I wish to impress" she finished airily.

Amy walked into the room with the deep purple brocade dress draped carefully over her arm.

"I am afraid that your father has indeed arranged for another suitor for tonight" She said regretfully as she helped her mistress pull the heavy fabric over her head.

As they pulled the dress clear of her face Beca had a very unladylike scowl at the unwelcome news.

"Well I simply refuse to be civil to him, whoever he is. I only wanted to enjoy the show tonight. It is so rare to get good singers in Steinstadt. Singers such as DSM usually continue onto the citadel, as there is more money from Royalty or the Papacy." She complained

"As you will mistress" Amy replied demurely with a smirk. This Knight was going to see first hand how stubborn her mistress could be

-Page Break-

The audience was slightly restless waiting for the play to being; most patrons were content to talk amounts themselves and their group loudly. Beca was idly contemplating the composition she had started earlier toying with the melody in her mind. She couldn't quite envision the bridge, so she toyed about with some of the notes to try and make it fit. She was endeavoring to distract herself from her rather unwelcome suitor and her chaperones.

Beside her sat Sir Victor Azarna. He was a decorated knight who was well entitled, with suitable lands and assets to secure a minor lord's daughter. He was however much older than Beca and was dozing slightly in his seat after his third cups of wine.

Beca had spent her time frostily ignoring him. She hated that her father could pick whom she aught to marry. She was wanted something more, someone who was young and brave and could make music with her, someone who wanted her, not as a trophy or a large dowry, but just Beca. Perhaps her teachers were right and she was reading too many stories for a young lady.

The curtains were drawn back from the makeshift wooden stage as Beca refocused on what was happening in the real world. Her suitor continued to softly snore next to her. Beca felt a thrill of excitement go through her as the opening strains of song resonated through the audience.

The opening harmony was wonderful, perfectly on pitch and in sync as a group. Beca sat forward eagerly in her seat. The Durian Sound Maesters were extremely talented. There was a single melody in the choir however that caught Beca's attention. Her ears could just barely isolate it from the rest of the singers, as they set the scene for the musical play. The purity of that voice caused the hairs on her arm to stand up and her ears to strain desperately to here more, to get closer to the woman singing.

As the choir finished their piece, Beca despondently leaned back in her seat. She felt a desperate craving to hear more of that unknown singer. She had the voice of an angel and it was calling her to heaven. She fidgeted anxiously in her seat desperate for her to show herself. Beca paid little attention to the story of the play as it unfolded, something about star-crossed lovers, until a tall blond woman stepped out onto the stage.

It felt as if a bolt of lightning had hit Beca. She was rooted to the seat in wonder at the voice of her angel. The words being sung lost all meaning in comparison to the purity of sound and expression. Beca was set aflame; she burned for this angel, desired nothing but her and could not see reason.

It was as if a glowing beacon of light shone both from the woman on the stage and in her mind, connecting them together, like two perfect halves locking into place.

As Beca's mind was lost to ecstasy. Mina continued to sing unaware, her vela half controlled and compressed so tightly that she couldn't see the warning signs, couldn't see the tiny cracks in her defense, as her soul met and bonded with its other half.

Author's note: Sorry its so short but I promise to add more tomorrow !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a week after their first performance and DSM was quietly preparing for the night's show. Mina was busy fixing her stage makeup when Pieter walked over.

"So DSM is taking bets on whether on not the girl will be back tonight" Pieter began with a smile.

Mina turned towards him with a puzzled frown

"What girl?" She asked in confusion

Pieter blinked in surprise.

"Haven't you seen her? She's come every night since we started. She's the lord of Steinstadt's daughter." Pieter said, smiling at Mina's obliviousness

"DMS have a theory going that she's in love with our lovely first singer" Pieter continued with a laugh

Mina scowled in response "That's ridiculous"

"Is it?" Pieter mused "She stares at the stage with a look of hunger and desperation most of the time and positively lights up when you are on" Pieter said slowly

"What!" Mina panicked "This is too dangerous for us. We cannot afford to have nobility looking too carefully at us. She could be trying to expose me or find out our secrets" Mina said with a worried frown.

Pieter sighed

"Or she could just love music and performance" He finished optimistically

Mina brooded worriedly over this latest information, determined to watch the audience closer tonight.

Pieter rapped his knuckles on the table with another sigh

"Well at least you are looking more radiant than your usual repressed self. The environment here must agree with you" He finished with a smile.

The words barely registered with Mina, who was still lost in thought about how to get rid of an overly attentive lord's daughter.

-Page Break-

Mina scanned the audience from the wings as she waited for her stage cue. It was easy to pick out the noble girl Pieter was taking about. She was the nicest dressed person in the audience with two of her maids chaperoning her in the box seats. She was pretty with her big eyes and dark hair, but that wasn't enough to overcome the dark circles under her eyes or the weight loss, evident in the too loose dress.

Mina was sceptical that this worn looking girl was really a threat to DSM but she couldn't take chances with the lives of her company. The girl was plucking distractedly at the lace of her very fine dress. Mina mused that she must be trying to impress someone wearing that. It was a dress made for courting, with its soft silks and low neckline.

The noble girl's maids were hovering anxiously over her. She must be frail or sickly if she looked like this Mina thought.

Pieter silently approached behind her to look out at the girl.

"She's gotten worse," He said with a frown

"What do you mean?" Mina asked

"She looked fine on the first night of performances, practically radiant. Now she looks like she isn't sleeping or eating at all," Pieter explained

"Well the Lord can call in the apothecaries to help her. She would get better treatment than anyone else in town" Mina said dismissively

Pieter grunted noncommittally as Mina moved to the edge of the stage following her cue to be on.

Pieter glanced back to the girl and watched as she lit up as Mina walked onto the stage. Pieter frowned; there must be more to this than meets the eye he mused.

-Page Break-

Mina was talking to Pieter after curtain fall, dissecting the night's performance when a commotion backstage caught their attention.

The noble girl had come backstage to talk to the performers. She had a pinched, worried look to her as her maid quietly enquired after DSM's leader. Their crew directed the trio over to where Mina and Pieter were standing in the wings.

The girl glanced over and her face seemed to light up again as she spotted them. She tugged on her maid's sleave as she started walking over to them, her maids trailing behind.

She did a small curtsy upon reaching them and smiled beautifully up at Mina. From close up the weariness and exhaustion on the girls face looked much more pronounced. It really did look as if the girl had not been sleeping or eating all week. There was definitely something wrong with her, especially as her maids seemed so protective of her

"Pardon my interruption" she began in a quiet voice "I just wished to pass on my compliments to the Durian Sound Maesters. Your performance was wonderful, the best we've ever had in Steinstadt." She said shyly with a blush

Mina found it odd that a lord's daughter would be so shy and polite to traveling performers.

"Thank you" Mina replied, waiting to see what the girl would say next

She blushed harder at Mina's words

"I would like to offer the Durian Sound Maesters an opportunity to play for the lord's ball this fortnight" she stammered out

Mina was surprised. Playing in castles for lordships was a very lucrative offer. It would give DSM more money and fame than they ever had. It was also put them in more danger than ever. If they were caught harbouring creatures they would all be imprisoned and killed. If the nobility was taking too much interest in them then it was time to leave.

"I am sorry to inform you, my lady, the Durian Sound Maesters will be departing the town at the end of the week" Mina said with a polite smile

The Girl's face fell and her eyes flickered down.

"So soon?" She murmured quietly. Her maids behind her cast worried looks at their mistress. The girl looked back up trying to cover some emotion of some kind

"May I ask your names?" she requested with a trembling smile

Pieter gallantly stepped in

"I am Pieter and this is our first singer Mina." He offered with a smile

The girl smiled in reply though her eyes were still fixed on Mina

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rebecca, but you can call me Beca for short, there is no need to be formal" She replied bravely

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Rebecca. Please excuse us, we must help the rest of our company finish getting packed and sorted for the night. Goodbye" Mina said in an effort to distance them from attracting more attention from nobility. What was Pieter thinking by giving away information about them?

Mina was too preoccupied with her anger at Pieter's slip that she didn't see Beca's face crumple at her polite dismissal. Mina gave a short curtsy before towing Pieter away, back to their group as Beca watched desperately after them

-Page Break-

Soooo yep another chapter and a dose of angst … sorry !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Mina was exploring some of the markets within the township. It was a beautiful sunny day and she was basking in a sense of contentedness. Her unusually good mood had prompted her to give DSM a break today, to complete errands and sightsee in the new town.

Mina was perusing the markets aimlessly when she heard a noise behind her. A shop bell was jingling as noisily as its owner was babbling gratitudes. She observed as Beca and her ever-present maids departed from the Apothecary. The storeowner seemed very pleased at his esteemed patron, perhaps in the hope that she would come again if he grovelled and fawned enough.

It looked as if Beca needed the medicinal help though, she seemed even more worn and delicate than before, hunching in slightly on herself as she weathered the raptures of the medicine man. She managed to stammer some polite farewells before departing from the store with haste, clearly trying to avoid the apothecary's exuberance.

Beca began walking towards Mina with her eyes cast down again. It wasn't until they were quite close that Beca's redheaded maid alerted her to Mina's presence with a quiet whisper.

Beca quickly looked up with a hopeful expression and upon spotting Mina quickly weaved her way across the bustling street towards her. Mina's estimations on Pieter's love theory rose slightly as she observed the happiness in Beca's face upon meeting her

"Good morning first singer Mina" Beca politely began with a bright smile

"Good morning Lady Rebecca" Mina replied trying to distance herself from the infatuated girl

"Please call me Beca" she insisted "May we accompany you in your travels this morning? I could assist you in navigating round the city if you like?" she asked eagerly

Mina's concern for the situation grew. The girl was clearly too eager to get to know her. Either she was trying to spy or she was infatuated but both ended badly. She had to avoid her for the safety of her family in DSM.

"Apologies my lady. I would not want to detain someone of your stature to assist me in navigating your town. I'm sure you are more needed elsewhere. It was kind of you to consider me" Mina replied quickly with a curtsy

Beca's face fell and her hands started shaking slightly as she clenched the skirts of her dress. Mina felt momentary regret. Obviously this girl was a bit mentally fragile if she got upset over such a small this.

Mina pushed aside her pity for the girl and gave another small curtsy

"Good day my lady" She murmured as she moved around Beca. As Mina brushed past she thought she heard a slight whimper of pain, but dismissed it as random street noise.

Beca swayed slightly behind Mina's retreating back as Chloe braced her.

-Page Break-

DSM was rowdy and enjoying an evening of revelry at a local tavern after their evening performance. Many of Mina's troop were entertaining the locals with bawdy songs and performances, while Pieter was serenading a rather pretty tavern wench. Mina watched them with a small smile, basking in this sense of belonging.

After slowly sipping her drink Mina decided to visit the privy outside. The cool air and quiet courtyard was pleasant after the heat and din of the tavern. As Mina crossed towards the privy at the back she caught the sounds of someone being violently ill round the corner. She could hear murmurs of concern from a female nearby

"My lady, are you ok?" the voice came from around the corner

Mina heard a groan as another female voice drifted in

"I ust want'd t make it stop hurtin" came a distraught whisper. "need her but she doesn even care" She muttered drunkenly "It hurts so bad" she finished with a gasp

"Your father cannot know you were drinking whisky and outside the castle wall this late at night" came a scared reply

Mina's suspicions rose as she theorised about the identity of the pair of voices. She rounded the corner the find a drunk and bedraggled looking Beca propped up by her maid Chloe.

"My lady, you shouldn't be out this late at night it is highly irresponsible" Mina said, shocked that a noble would be acting like this near a tavern with no escorts. Had all sense left her?

Beca drunkenly looked up at Mina's voice and her expression crumpled

The maid glared at her "Why do you even care?" she asked caustically "You'll be gone in a week anyway"

Beca gave a small drunken sob as her knees gave out slightly, leaning harder onto Chloe.

"Just leave her alone" Chloe said harshly as she adjusted her burden

Mina's eyebrows rose at the maid's argumentative tone. She was leaving this conversation before it got too messy. Beca was not her problem tonight. Mina shrugged in reply

"I fully intend to leave her alone" she replied before turning back towards the latrines and disappearing round the corner. Behind her she could clearly here the gasps and sobs of a girl in distress.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the night of the DSM's final performance and the crew were happily preparing backstage, pleased with their earnings from their stay in Steinstadt. Mina walked around surveying her people and making sure the pre-show preparations had been taken care of.

Glancing out into the audience, Mina spotted Beca sitting in the dignitary's box again. She had come to every performance the Durian Sound Maesters had given. Tonight she looked awful. Her cheeks had taken on a sunken look and her eyes looked feverish. Mina bit her lip concerned over the other girl's health. Maybe she should have been kinder to her after all it didn't look like she was long for this world. Mina was surprised her father even let her out.

Mina spotted Beca's faithful maid hovering over her charge with concern. She was clutching what looked like an armful of dark glossy blanket. Chloe was constantly monitoring and worrying over her mistress, probably in fear that her mistress would expire under her watch.

Pieter's voice called her away from her musings and brought her back to the rest of the group as they gathered in a circle. Mina joined them for a celebratory song and pep talk, still preoccupied by her lack care towards a girl that was clearly on deaths door

-Page Break-

DSM's jubilant mood continued at the end of their final performance. Their tour here had been extremely successful and the crew where hoping that their fame would spread and grow as a result. Pieter had purchased a keg of mead which they used to celebrate as they began dismantling their stage props and packing away their performance gear.

Mina was standing to the side, watching the preparations for departure in the morning, when a rustle of cloth behind her alerted her to another's presence. Mina turned to find a pale and worn Beca behind her clutching a thick black fur coat in her arms

The coat was very expensive and had subtle but detailed embroidery along the sleave cuffs and a crest sewn onto the breast. It looked extremely warm and well made.

Beca gave a small smile before extending her arms out to offer the coat to Mina

"Please, it is a gift, for your safe travels" Her arms trembled under the stress

Mina stepped back, surprised at the costly gift.

"My lady, I cannot accept something like this, it is too much" Mina replied

"Please" Beca begged as she offered the gift again desperately, her arms trembling more

"It would be highly inappropriate my lady for me to accept such a present. It has your family crest sewn onto it, as I am not your vassal or a member of your family I cannot wear your colours." Mina spoke gently "It shows a greater relationship than what it should be between a lady and a travelling singer, something that cannot be" She said, trying to make the poor girl understand that she was unsuitable for a lady's interest.

What little light remaining seemed to die in Beca's eyes. Her arms lowered as she swayed on the spot. A trail of blood trickled down her nose before her eyes rolled up in her head.

Mina dived forward to catch her as her maids surged forward. Mina cradled Beca's slight frame in her arms, touching her for the first time since they met. At that moment, deep in Mina's mind, she felt a small twinge, a sense of a small chink or crack opening in an otherwise impenetrable wall.

Beca's maid Chloe barged into Mina, pulling her mistress's unconscious form into her arms and away from Mina.

"Beca!" she said shaking her slightly in a terrified voice

Mina could only stare. Beca wasn't moving and the blood from her nose continued to flow sluggishly across her too pale skin. She had been too light, too thin –and Beca still wasn't moving, why wasn't he moving –

"Somebody help me!" Chloe called out desperately, looking around

Mina moved forward and stretched out her hands to assist

"Don't touch her" the maid snarled at Mina "Don't you think you've done enough?"

Mina withdrew her hands like they were physically burned, her eyes wide with shock

Pieter appeared at her side and crouched down next to the pair

"Let me liebling" He murmured, before he scooped up Beca's slight form and headed towards the castle with Chloe trailing behind.

Mina could only stare helplessly after them, the scene playing over and over in her head. She glanced down to see the coat abandoned on the ground, she hesitated over it before picking it up and holding it too her, trying to stave the growing sense of anxiety and panic that she felt.

-Page Break-

That night Mina was unable to sleep, constantly plagued with visions of Beca collapsed in her arms, Beca bleeding, Beca dying. The sense of anxiety did not dissipate and if anything got worse as morning came.

Mina was in a foul mood by dawn and took out her stress on DSM as they packed up camp and prepared to head out of the city. Mina hunted down Pieter first thing to demand information about Beca. Pieter was rolling up his bedroll when she found him.

"How was she?" she demanded

Pieter sighed and looked grim

"The healers do not know what is wrong and have advised people to pray for her" he replied quietly

Mina let out a shaky breath as the niggle in the back of her mind increased

"We should try to get out of the city in the next hour or two" Pieter continued to an inattentive Mina

"Ja" Mina replied absently before turning to return to her horse and pack in a daze. She found herself stroking the coat Beca had given her, deep in thought as the rest of DSM hurried around her making preparations to get back in the road.

-Page Break-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The bells were tolling as DSM rode out of the Steinstadt. Apothecaries and Healers were being summoned to the castle to try and heal the Lord's daughter. Rumours were circulating that witchcraft was suspected as the cause of Lady Rebecca's illness. A garrison of holy warriors were due to arrive in the evening in order to catch any witches and burn them. DSM had to be well out of town before them.

Mina was twitchy, nervous and anxious as the company rode out of the city gates. Her mind was still running over Beca's fate endlessly, torturing her with images of her still, cold body. The reigns were cutting into her hands as she clenched her hands too tight. The rest of DSM had sensed her mood and were practicing health and safety principles by giving her a health distance to brood.

It was nearly midday when the troop hit a snag in the road. An elderly lady and her grandson had broken down in the road, their cart wheel had become broken and split. Mina was sorely tempted to order the group to ride around them, though their own carts and wagons would have difficulty with the terrain off path. Mina sighed in aggravation before dismounting and walking up to the elderly lady.

The old woman had long smooth hair gone white with age. She carried herself very gracefully despite her advanced years and her skin had traces of its original luminance.

"Good day" She called out with grudging politeness to the old woman

The lady turned around and gave Mina a beautiful smile

"Well met lady veela" She called back

Mina stopped in surprise. Her mind frantically tried to make sense of this. The woman was a spy; this was a trap by the Papacy. Mina started to step back towards the group, the order to run on her lips.

The old woman cackled

"Oh dear, I'm not a threat to you or yours, blood always recognises blood" She said before dropping the grip she had on her powers"

Mina's eyes widened. The lady was clearly a full-blooded veela, which clearly explained why she could sense Mina, even while she was repressing. Her powers were much stronger.

"Forgive me for startling you, we are just travellers like you, trying to leave the city before the Papacy arrives" She continued with a grimace, before moving towards Mina

Mina was still shocked. Since her mother was killed by the Papacy, she had never met another Veela.

The old woman took her hands and smiled into Mina's eyes

"You are still repressing your powers? How long has it been since you were free?" she asked Mina curiously

Mina thought back with some surprise

"Three weeks" She murmured

The grandmother's eyebrows rose in surprise

"A half-blood like you should have been experiencing mental distress by now, after being repressed for so long. Do you normally do this?" she asked in motherly disapproval

"No, I , I usually have to leave town and open myself back up…I just forgot" Mina said puzzled over the lack of side affects she had experienced this trip.

The old woman considered her words for a few minutes before nodding decisively

"Then you are bonded" she said with a smile

"No, I am not bonded" Mina said surprise

"A bond is the only explanation, no Veela has been able to hide themselves continuously for so long. It is an impossible feat. It is why they have caught so many of us in the past" The lady said with a smile. "May I offer my congratulations?"

Mina was too rattled to reply sensibly. " I am not bonded" she insisted again, blinking stupidly

"Then you have formed a bond without your knowledge." She said decisivly

"I do not see how." Mina said with a frown

"It is a rare occurrence but by no means unheard of. Had you met a perfect mate, for example, your mind would have immediately sought to make that connection, with or without your conscious effort." The lady looked at her speculatively. "You would not have been able to control it - nor to even know your mind had created a bond - if you were repressing." She replied gravely

She continued. "My dear, your shields would have prevented you from knowing of the bond's existence, but your bondmate would certainly feel it. They would have been irresistibly drawn to you with their very soul. Has no one sought you these past three weekss? Not one in town has tried to win your affection?"

Once-bright blue eyes, now blood-shot and dulled, sprang immediately to Mina's mind.

"There has been one," Mina reluctantly admitted, her throat strangely tight. "I rejected her advances."

"Rejected?" And Mina had to forcibly quell a sense of dread at the horror in the woman's voice. "You rejected them? Have they taken ill?"

The dread would not be contained; it spilled over into Mina's mind. _No_ , she thought, with rising terror. _No – it can't be – I can't have–_

"Why would she take ill?" she asked, trying desperately to keep her self-control.

"To be rejected by your bondmate is unthinkable. It could destroy the bond itself, and drive a person to madness and suicide. And imagine the suffering of a human, who has no telepathy to see the bond or even know of its existence. They would not understand what had been done to their mind. The repercussions such rejection could have on the delicate human psyche – it could break their mind, perhaps even kill – "

"I must go," Mina said, abruptly turning back to her horse. "Immediately. My apologies, DSM will assist you to get moving again."

The woman stepped back in surprise

But Mina mounted as fast as she could with shaking hands before spurring the horse off at a gallop, leaving DSM behind in shock

As she rode across the grass, Mina was trembling again. Was it possible that she had taken Beca as a bondmate, bonding the human to her without the human's knowledge or consent? Only to shield herself from Beca completely, to cut Beca off, to _reject_ her, to leave her with an abandoned, fledgling bond –

 _"_ _I ust want'd t make it stop hurtin… need her but she doesn even care"  
_  
A bout of nausea hit Mina, so strong that she curled in on herself barely staying on the horses back. Beca's words from last night, how sick she looked, the darkness beneath her eyes, the weight loss and the pallor of her skin – all of it suddenly took on the potential for a terrible new meaning. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the horse's back, waiting for the sickness to pass.

She might have wronged Beca beyond forgiveness.

She needed to meditate. Immediately. The shields in her mind had to come down. It put her in danger so close to a major city; with potential physic sniffers around.

It was a risk she would have to take.

She reigned up her horse underneath some trees and dismounted quickly. She tied up the horse with shaking hands before sitting cross-legged under a large tree. She was rushed and nervous but it would have to do. This couldn't wait 

_Mina stands in front of her shields, where she has built formidable mental walls to keep her heritage safe. In the centre of the wall there is a crack, and from this crack pours the most amazing sense of golden light. Its allure draws her like a moth to flame. And behind the wall, something is trying desperately to reach her, pleading with her to rip down the wall, begging her to set it free._

 _With a single mental command, the walls collapse –_

 _And Mina –_

 _Fell in love._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beca stared dully out of the window, usually the view down the hill to the town was quite pretty, but it seemed lifeless to Beca just then.

The sunlight streaming in from the window highlighted her pale skin and brittle hair. Despite the relative warmth of the day she was still covered by blankets in a vain attempt to banish the cold.

Behind her, Beca could here Chloe humming softly as she tidied the room. Beca was tired of being tired, she was so weak lately and had developed a nasty cough. Her sleep was poor as she was plagued with dreams about Mina so she tried not to sleep. She couldn't take the pain of the dreams and usually woke up crying. Her dreams always ended the same, Mina would turn away from her in disgust and hatred and it would break her heart every single time.

Beca's shoulders hunched in as she fought the ache in her heart. Her breath was unsteady and wheezy in her throat as she fought back the feeling of desolation. Mina would never want something as pathetic as her. Beca broke into a cough as she gasped for breath. Her too thin shoulders shook with the effort.

Chloe hurried over to help her mistress with a worried frown. She patted Beca on the back as she rode out the coughing fit. Beca leaned in to her touch happy for some small amount of human acknowledgement, though part of her soul still desperately wished it was Mina holding her. She felt so empty and alone. Tears trickled down her face both from the pain and effort of the coughing fit and the desperate loneliness.

As the fit eased, Chloe assisted her to lie back down in bed. Beca's breathing was raspy and harsh as she struggled to catch her breath. She could see Chloe's scared face from the corner of her eye.

 _I'm dying_

She thought dully. She couldn't seem to bring herself to care. What was the point if Mina would never want her. She should just give up. Beca turned to listlessly stare out of the window. She could here Chloe in the background murmuring to someone

Out of the corner of her eye she notice two men push their way into the room. Their robes were mostly black trimmed in red and they wore long priest like stolls around their necks marked with an I which denoted them as inquisitors of the Papacy. They both wore wooden rosary beads around their necks and swords belted around their waist.

The both moved swiftly towards her bed, their long robes making ominous swishing noises. They ignored the maid's protests that they should leave Beca's room. They loomed over Beca. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was hit by an overwhelming rush of adoration/affection/devotion/love. Her eyes rolled up as the rapid emotions assaulted her mind. She convulsed under the metal pressure as the walls blocking the bond collapsed.

She could feel Mina looking for something in her head, desperately searching until she finally found it. Beca curled in on herself, shaking. Mina had found something in her mind, it felt like she was cradling something desperately thinking that it was too late. Beca though she was going out of her mind. She could here the Inquisitors above her murmuring but she was trapped inside her own mind at present.

 _It cannot be too late, I cannot lose her_

She could feel somebody shaking her shoulder but Beca could not respond, her world had gone dark as the foreign presence drew her deep into an extraordinary dual awareness. A familiar, yearned-for voice was inside her and surrounding her all at once. She swore she could feel Mina's touch; that her entire body was being cradled in the palm of Mina's hand.

 _I am here now and I will not abandon her again. Please, let it not be too late._ There was real fright in Mina's voice. _Please_ _, I - I need her_ _._

For a moment, the world was still.

And then Beca's mind suddenly exploded in a thousand points of light. A wave of euphoria, _Mina's_ euphoria, crashed over her; mixed with something else, some new and wonderful sensation that flooded Beca's senses and resonated in her soul.

 _Never alone again, I will be there for you always, my love_ -

Mina slipped into German in Beca's mind, the unfamiliar sounds gentle and adoring, like Mina was speaking to something tiny and infinitely precious. Her affection blossomed around Beca like a warm blanket.

Beca felt someone pulling her body out of bed as she mentally struggled back to the real world. She was suspended between the two inquisitors as Chloe yelled at them to leave her alone.

"She's clearly under the influence of witch craft, possibly even a witch herself, you saw how she reacted to our presence" She heard one of the inquisitors say

Beca groggily tried to pull herself away from them but she was too weak.

She could still hear the faint murmuring of German at the back of her mind and still feel Mina's presence.

She couldn't help but wonder what exactly Mina was talking to in her head. A couple months ago, she would have given anything to believe that it was _her_ that Mina was talking to. Now, however, she simply knew better: whatever Mina was so enamored with inside her mind, it was foreign. Maybe it was a by-product of proximity or some kind of Magic thing, but whatever it was, it had nothing to do with Beca.

She didn't even hope. There would be no point. She'd been forced to accept that it was hopeless to long for Mina, and she'd be damned if she was going to rip that wound open just because she'd heard Mina coo at something in her head.

The Inquisitors began to roughly drag Beca from the room, despite her weak struggles. Chloe ran to assist her mistress but one of the Inquisitors intercepted her

"Desist in you actions, she has shown evidence of witch craft and must be separated and locked away before she is judged, otherwise she may spread her taint" The Inquisitor growled at Chloe.

Chloe gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth in horror and Beca felt an icy hand clench around her heart as her legs gave out and she collapsed with the shock to her frail body, Mina's voice still whispering in her mind.


End file.
